The Abandoned Pizzeria
by Nightcutter
Summary: Freddy Fazbears is shut down after all the incidents that happened. The Night guard is arrested and gone as well, and the poor animatronics are shut down forever. Set to decay and disappear forever they are not to see children, nor each other again. But what happens when a group of teenagers have a small adventure inside, and turn them back on? (Rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

_**Chapter One**_

The moonlight entered from the worn out door, and gave a small light into the place. Dust and old stuff laid spread across the floors, some even hung from the wall and roof. At the end of the cold building was a stage, with three animatronics placed ontop. The animatronics was mangled and at certain areas one could see the endoskeleton beneath. The trio was fairly known as Freddy Fazbears mascots, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy. They had been abandoned at the place, since it had shut down a few months after 'The bite of'87'.

All three of them was deactivated, and therefore couldn't move. Even now, after this entire time one could still smell the foul odor coming from the mascots. There had been rumors before the incident of 1987, about 5 missing children. The theory had it that they had been stuffed into the mascots, but that was not the case. The case was far worse than that.

The suspect of the case was the old Night Guard, Mike Schmidt. He had been arrested and put away into jail for 20 years. The guard had been the murderer, and he had killed them infront of Freddy and his buddies. After having to escape, the mascots did the only thing they could do with them. Hide them away to keep the reputation up for the place. So what they did was to bury the carcasses under the stage, but having to keep the eyes. This was due to them reappearing all the time, and they eventually put them as a replacement for their own eyes. This caused a foul odor from the bodies beneath, and blood and mucus from their eyes.

Sadly, their attempt to save the restaurant came to an end, when a certain malfunctioning fox attacked a customer. That animatronic was now stuffed away in his own little area, namely the Pirate Cove. He was known as the Pirate fox Foxy, and had been a huge attraction before the incident. He was immediately shut down and stuffed away to tear down. The rest of the crew suffered due to his actions because now they had only the nights to roam. They had been allowed to roam freely both night and day, so that they could interact with their little fans and play with them.

Now they were all stuffed away, in a cold building that no one dared to enter. Until one day, when three teens made the terrible mistake of entering the building.

They had been walking down along the pavement of the street, and by a coincidence they got to a certain abandoned pizzeria. Whispering each other inbetween the oldest, and seemingly thoughest of the gang spoke quietly "Maybe we can go inside.. I used to go here often when I was younger, before it was shut down." A sad tone ringed to his voice as they tired breaking the door open. When they succeeded, a minor member of the group spoke timidly "Why was it shut down, Jake?"

Jack was the one leading ahead inside the building, and he navigated perfectly in the hallways and to the stage room where three of the mascots was. Along the way he answered nonchalantly "Well.. It is mainly 'The Bite Of '87' and 'The 5 missing children' that closed this place, and well.. I saw the bite but only heard rumors of the children." Taking a small break the group entered into the room and used two flashlights to look at the animatronics, before he continued. "Everything is said to be true.. and that made the sale go worse and worse by each day, until it eventually closed for like.. ever."

The small gang members only nodded their heads while staring at them, and after a quick briefing they decided to try and activate them. Going up and to the mascots, they felt the odor and wanted to leave. Jack had urged them to stay and they opened their chests to find, that each and every one of them had an orb with their suit colours on. Soon they found a switch and turned them on, but to their despair nothing happened. They decided they had completely shut down and was broken and left them.

As they walked off three sets of lightly glowing eyes watched them leave…


	2. Chapter 2 - The Awakening

_**Chapter Two**_

***Authors Note***

**Hey thanks for reading! I am having a short note here, before I continue on Chapter two. This first part is mainly a Prologue I guess, and now the real thing starts. The story will be long. Foxy will remain inactive a few chapters longer, I can't wait until he is out 8D. Also, I am hoping to try and get the chapters out every…3****rd**** day or so. ALSO! Thank you guys for every review I have gotten! It made me so happy to see, and even more inspired to write!**

The glowing eyes blinked a few times before his head move. The color of the glowing remained red, but faded into a normal shade of eyes. His eyes moved as he watched the trio exit the room again, he wanted to follow them but… He felt stiff, for being a mechanic, and started to move slowly. But he was way too slow to even catch up with them, and remained stuck on the stage. As he could only move his head from where he was, he looked to his right and then left. There the bear noticed his band members, and friends Bonnie and Chica.

A smile appeared on the worn-out animatronic, as he finally managed to move. The two other animatronics used some time to move, but got there eventually. This was due to them being still for so long. Moving towards each other, they hugged each other tightly. Upon ending the hug, Freddy spoke quietly.

"I never thought we would be seeing each other again, honestly." His voice was sad and raspy, as the speaking system was still warming up. Looking at his two friends he had some sort of smile on his face.

"Well, me neither. Looks like it's only the three of us, I wonder if so-"Bonnie started before she was cut halfway, by the sharp tone of her chicken friend. "I don't think so. Neither do I care if he is not; he can stay where he is already." Chica's voice was hateful and cold as she spoke of the 4th of them.

"You can't blame him Chica! Seriously!" Bonnie's voice interrupted Chica before she could say anything more. Her eyes went between Chica and Freddy, before a voice tore into her system again.

"Well, you can blame him. He attacked. He sent us to decay here, it is his fault." Freddy said angrily as he watched the bunny stop her defending. Patting her shoulders he soon started to move around, as far as he could. His system was still unlocking itself, and his walk was awkward at first but got better as he walked. Chica and Bonnie couldn't do anything but to follow the bear to wherever he's going.

His mangled body went down along the West Hall, until he reached the old Office. His walking was weird, almost penguin like, as he walked on. Using a good amount of time to reach it, he soon got there. Bonnie and Chica lay a little bit after Freddy, since they was also unlocking their system.

Freddy started to move his mechanic hands as he got to the drawer, and aimed to dig into the papers that laid there. Neither of the ladies could understand what he was doing, and Bonnie was the only one that dared to question him.

"Freddy…? What are you doing...? W-Why are you searching in there?" Bonnie's voice was shaking when she spoke as she feared a little what he was doing. The answer was relieving for both the Bunny and the Bird.

"Just merely looking, for pictures… evidence and such. Like, for when Mike was arrested, and when this place officially shut down. And… to know what happened to Foxy 'cause I'm not going in there." His voice was still deep, and upon mentioning the Pirates name his voice darkened slightly. His head moved up from the papers and to the girls, before he went back down again.

"Why you do you really need that? He's a scrap, and a murderer, and a heartless piece of mechanic. He deserves no attention."Chica's voice broke into the silent room, and was directed at Freddy. It was cold and kept the same hatred as before.

"First of all, if he reactivates we could be in danger, and we might get to know if this place is getting opened again, and when." Said Freddy as he once again looked up at the girls. Both of his endoskeletons eyes were showing up under his mask as he spoke. They glowed lightly red due to his current emotions.

Chica only silenced herself and decided not to answer the occupied bear, while he ravaged the desk for answers. He got what he wanted and found the papers he needed, but as he read them the glowing enchanted into a more ferocious type.

"It... says here that if Foxy is reactivated he might go into a sort of rage function, because… because of the fight you and him had before the shut down, Chica. That made something with his orb, collapse I think. But, I can't seem to find anything for a re-opening or such. So that means… we are stuck here alone." Freddy said slowly, with an almost sad tone attached to it. He laid the papers down and looked at the girls again, before he left the desk. Walking towards them he heard Bonnie speak;

"So what you mean is we have to keep Foxy deactivated? And sit here day out and day in awaiting our endoskeletons end? What life is that? There has to be something we can do to get this place opened again." She said lowly. Now her voice was getting colder and harsher as she demanded answers from the bear. Her mechanic ears would soon bend when the answer came, and as they did a squeaking sound appeared shortly.

"I don't know, Bonnie. I'm sorry, I simply don't know…" Was the shocking words leaving his mouth. Freddy had his own ears along the mask but they didn't make the same noise as Bonnie's.

Silence fell over the trio, and they went out from the office. As they walked down the same hall as they entered from a sudden light made them flinch. And soon the entire place was lit up from broken windows and holes in the wall. Quickly after the light came a big rumbling noise, that made the lighter objects in the room shake. A storm was building up.

***Author's note***

**This might not be the most heart beating and exciting chapter, but it is important. It introduces and gives hints about other things, and makes the next events more… unexpected and exciting. ;) The next chapter will be more exciting I promise! ;) Now Bye my lovelies :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Surprise

***Authors note***

**Hey again! Sorry the last chapter was a little boring, this one will be way better though! Again, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten. **** It is really inspiring to see how you all think about the story. Oh and The Corrector, thank you for pointing it out. I honestly had no clue! ^^' As the story has started I will not change the gender now, but maybe I will in future stories. Now… Without making this too long.. Chapter three!**

Chapter Three

The flashing lights continued to dance across the sky, followed by loud rumbling noises. The three animatronics were now back by the stage, and was looking outside from a broken window. Bonnie had a worried look on her face, and her big ears still lay flat across her head. Freddy and Chica was only looking out of the window and silently discussing whether or not the storm was getting closer. By a coincidence Freddy turned around to see Bonnie's expression.

"Are you okay Bonnie? You seem… worried?" said Freddy as he watched her movements. Bonnie lifted her head up and looked at him with her big pinkish purple eyes. Lifting her head a little more she looked at Freddy.

"I don't know, I just don't like the storm. I fear something will happen this storm, something to this place and… and I-I don't wanna loose the only place we have." She explained with a sad voice. She watched Freddy further, but shut her eyes when a big new thunder came crashing. Chica turned around and looked at Bonnie with caring eyes, but held an icy tone when she spoke.

"Pull it together, Bonnie. It's just a storm… It will be alright, I assure you that. Besides we have no pesky job wrecker to make everything worse." Answered Chica with was followed by a shrug, before turning back to the window. They fell silent once again before Chica half turned and spoke, this time more caring. "Besides, if something happens we still got each other. We find out something, we always do." Then she turned fully to them and gave Bonnie a calm smile, and walked over and sat beside her.

Freddy watched the two girls as they sat together, and relaxed. Chica was doing a great job calming Bonnie down, but he couldn't help but feeling something was wrong. He excused himself for a second and started to walk down from the stage. He entered the East Hallway this time and was walking down and into the kitchen. He felt for doing that, and did so. While being there he continued to experience flickering lights and rumbling due to the storm outside.

He opened the fridge that was broken down and found a lot of old and rotten food. He started to mumble for himself "Seems like they had a rush getting out… We were deactivated… why did they rush?" Shaking his head in disbelief he soon raised up from his bent position again. Low squeaking sounds as he got up, he hadn't had anything to oil his endoskeleton for a long time. It was easily heard now, and he decided to look for some oil instead. He searched the entire kitchen for it, but found nothing. Sighing deeply he felt a shiver run down his spine. '_What was that for?'_ he thought simply, before walking again. This time he headed for the storage room.

Chica and Bonnie started to wonder where Freddy was and decided to look for him. Getting up slowly they felt the ground under them shake roughly this time. The storm was certainly getting closer to them, and this made the girls speed up. Luckily they met each other pretty quickly in the entrance of the storage room. Both of them ran up to hug the big bear.

"Where the Pizzeria have you been? We were worried." Chica pointed out coldly as she hugged him. Taking a step back she watched his reaction and awaited the answer from him. Bonnie stared at Freddy too, and had a questioning look on her face. "Yeah?" was all she said.

"Well, first of all just checking the kitchen. Now I am looking for oil to stop this squeaking, anything else you needed to know Officer Chica?" Said Freddy in an annoyed tone, with both an joking attitude and a serious attitude. Then he simply turned away from them and started searching through the spare heads and parts. Luckily he found what he was looking for, oil.

Walking back to them with a grin they oiled themselves with everything they needed. The can held just about enough for them got the necessary amount. Now everyone of them seemed happier and more thankful. Chica however, still had her cold facial on.

Then suddenly it hit the house, a big lightning. The entire place lit up for a second and area that was most vulnerable like the old pipes was now glowing with heat. Nothing set on fire, but for a moment the power went back on. A loud cracking noise came, but went quickly away. Looking at around for a second they soon started walking towards where the noise came from.

The lights now only flickered from the excessive electricity it had just been set out from. The power would leave again soon, but for now it stayed stable. The trio went along, with the cracking noise now appearing every once in a while. The sound led too… The Pirate Cove.

Fear was lashing into their eyes as they saw a certain animatronic in the middle of the curtains. The cracking sound was his ruptured tails movements, and the attempted growl escaping from deep within his chest. The eyes glowed a deep red, indicating his furious anger. No one said anything until Freddy broke the silence;

"F-Fox-y… I thought you we—"He was cut off by a cold and harsh voice, but a rustic touch due to the locking problem. "Shore ye did Fred. I think ye hope so to eh? Have good Ol' Foxy gone, and make shore eh was no problem?" His mechanic ears flickered in a cold stance, and they fell back and against his head. The fox had several rifts and damages in his body, making him very scary looking as he stood there. The lights continued to flicker above them for a while, but what threatening to turn off. Bonnie had a terrified facial as she stared at the dried blood in Foxy's mouth after the accident, or incident.

Then the light went out and the growling increased. Some small tapping could be heard before a leaping sound was made and the growling enchanted as a scream ran through the halls…


	4. Chapter 4 - The Fight

***Authors note***

**I am so sorry for the delay! Things have been happening and I have had a very difficult time finding to even write this chapter, but it is coming now! I am trying my hardest to keep my goal on having a chapter every third day or so, but it might become hard. This week I start with pre-exams and such, making me have lesser time writing. I will try though! Anyhow this is the new chapter!**

Chapter four

The light was out and nothing could be seen. The storm was still raging above them, and it was only light when the lightning came. The wind was picking up speed, and it was getting more ferocious when it advanced into the halls through broken windows. Paintings brought by children into the pizzeria started flying around.

Yearning screams and shouts could be heard in the halls. A severely broken voice box and one being just fine. There was a fight in the dark. A severe one that is. The shouts were echoing through the halls and metallic sounds clashed with the walls.

Foxy was so enraged within his mind of their behavior towards him, that his eyes glowed red instead of yellow. Attacking with brute force he flashed his paw in the air, and if he found one of the others he aimed to latch onto them with his hook. His raspy and cold voice started echoing as he didn't find the others "Where are yer? Yer can't hide ta evah." The unique pirate accent roamed, but to his dismay not a single answer was heard.

Unknowing to him the trio was hiding inside the storage room, with Freddy being badly hit. The endoskeleton had a rid at his right arm, making him less capable of using it. Bonnie was now tending to the gashes in his suit and endoskeleton, while Chica was trying to look out for Foxy. Her own eyes glowed a faint red of anger whilst watching.

Foxy went about scratching on the walls to find his way around, and a deep rasping emitted from him. This sound is better known as growling, but in a more mechanic way. This occurred due to the malfunction within him and his voice box from being unattended for so long. Grunting he stalled off as his walk was still as awkward as the others were at first.

"What was that for… I mean he simply attacked you! Just why…?" Asked Bonnie frantically, basically fearing for Freddy. She was switching her gaze between Chica and Freddy awaiting an answer from them. Her ears would lower at the response she got.

"Well, for once I don't blame him. He doesn't care about you guys, it is me he is after." He said while looking at them both. Chica turned around and stared at him in the dark, only finding him by his white glowing eyes.

"And… The reason is quite… okay and understanding. Because, When we were being shut down you two were the first to go, right? I was taking a longer time to deactivate and I noticed Foxy being activated before we were shut down. So through anger I attacked him for the shut down… and became responsible for his endoskeletons legs showing… and forced him down 'with me' by deactivating him and setting him in Pirate Cove, before going back to the stage." He continued after taking a glance at them both, and he felt a sting to his own chest saying it.

Bonnie and Chica both remained silent at his words and simply couldn't believe what he was saying. The girls were shocked out of their minds and was now standing there beak and mouth wide open. The first to break the never ending silence was Chica.

"I didn't know that, but overall I would do the same Freddy. He drove this place to ruin because of his 'malfunction', he should have agreed to be wrecked when he started to ruin! Bastard wanted us to be droven down, I am certain about that." She stated angrily. A cold tone was deeply added to her vocals as she spoke, and her heart had closed away from her and Foxy's friendship.

Bonnie still remained silent and just went about fixing the arm. When she was done she walked over to Chica and checked if she was alright. She was. The girls decided to walk over to Freddy and they started to silently discuss what to do. What they didn't know was that a certain Pirate was right outside their door.

His 'growling' had ended and he was standing outside the door, listening to all the words being said. He swore to take act when they were unaware, and so he waited. His anger grew bigger and bigger towards them and soon he burst into the room. The growling started off again and he spoke coldly.

"Aye Aye, and what did yer do Fatty Bear? Shore yer tellin' them everthin'? Tell 'em what yer really did that night aye?" Foxy was low and cold, and his anger drove his accent wild. The trio was silent, and Bonnie and Chica waited and looked at Freddy. He only sat down silently, and the only movement was that he clenched his fists.

He remained unresponsive towards all three of them, and only acted out the only way he saw the safest. To attack. It was still dark, and he was having a hard time seeing the Fox but he had to make a move. Still sitting there he thought for himself '_what chance do I have? I gotta take the chance... he will tear us all apart.'_. He soon took action and heaved himself forward and at Foxy. The fox was unaware and they both fell into the ground and rolled into the hall. Freddy landed on top of Foxy and raged above him.

The animatronic bear was punching after Foxy, hoping to hit his head but to his dismay the pirate was dodging pretty well. Both were keeping track of each other's attack and no attack seemed to land. That is until Foxy did a more unexpected attack. While the frantic bear continued to attack Foxy glided his foot up and kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. It was a short distance to the wall and Freddy hit it hard.

Now both Bonnie and Chica reacted when they heard the bang. Getting into the hall they saw Freddy against the wall and Foxy striding towards him. He was bent a bit forward and had a light pant escape from him. When lightning scrambled over them, and it enlightened the hall he looked even more dangerous.

The girls made a mental decision to have Bonnie tend to Freddy and Chica to fend of Foxy. But, to their surprise he didn't attack. Chica tried attacking him but he dodged and made no countermoves. With a ferocious and enraged tone Chica hissed towards him.

"Why are you not fighting back you coward?!" It almost came out as shout when she said it, and when the final punch made a small hit, she was sent towards the duo. The reponse made her flinch in anger and shock.

"Meh a man nevah hit's girls, Aye" He spoke nonchalantly, but still his tone held a sick anger. He stood there, and ended up having a stare down with the chicken.

"So what do we do now?" Said Bonnie meekly towards them all. To her dismay no one answered her.

***Authors Note***

**I will usually try to avoid these last Notes on my chapters, but this is important. My computer is not working very well and it might crash tonight, next week or within the next month. I am hoping I still get to hold my promise of every 3****rd**** day, but if I don't you shouldn't worry. The story will be finished.**


End file.
